Always Here
by MariasGem
Summary: 'She didn't know me. When I spoke to her, she heard my voice but thought me a stranger. She feared me. I thought my existence would be clear to her after I explained myself, but no. It took time for me to convince her we were friends, best friends, and that I'd known her all her life.'
1. Chapter 1 - Maria

Chapter 1

Maria was a simple girl, or so she thought. She knew deep down she was no longer the innocent homeless girl she used to be, but he, the doctor, HER doctor, made her feel like the child she once was. Some days she'd sit in the dark lab, all alone, and wonder what happened to her, who she was, why she wasn't dead. It often occurred to her how many times she had avoided death, how Alfred had took her in when she was on the brink of starvation. She had been convinced she was a goner until he pulled her up off the pavement and took her into his home. He told her she could be part of his family. Family, the thing she'd never had. The thing she'd longed for all her life. It only became clear to her later on that she'd had family all her life.

She had always loved Alfred, from the moment he'd first smiled at her with that smile. He was the only one who even considered taking her in, never mind actually doing so. When she'd first came to the house, he told her to wait in a cell-like structure. This startled Maria, but she followed his orders so as not to lose his trust. She entered the cell and sat down, leaning back against the wall, legs curled up, arms clasped around them. The concrete floor was stained a reddish colour in places, and a stained bundle of cloth lay to her left. Out of curiosity, Maria edged quietly over to the fabric to investigate. She gasped as she pulled back the top layer of cloth. Inside lay a grown man, his skin a tone of violet and his hair slicked back with blood acting as a sort of hair gel. His breathing was raspy and quiet, as if it was slowly fading the longer he lay there wrapped in the linen. Maria's instincts told her to save him. She couldn't leave him there to die. He had little time left as it was, so waiting around wondering what to do wouldn't help at all.

Maria began hastily tearing strips from the linen in which the man lay, and wrapped them securely around the man's wounds. She placed her hands over his chest, checking for his breathing, or a heartbeat, anything telling her he was still living. There was nothing. Maria crawled back over to where she had sat before, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had failed.

Just then she sensed light in the room, she turned her head to notice it was coming from the dead man. His chest seemed to be glowing a faint white glow, it was almost angelic. Maria stared in amazement as the man's chest began to rise, and fall. She scrambled over to him and checked his pulse, it was almost that of a healthy human being. All of a sudden she heard footsteps. Before she could move away from the body the Doctor emerged from the dark passageway from which he had previously left.

He unlocked the door of the cell and upon his entrance he paused. Through his glasses Maria could see his eyes were fixed on the man, who was now breathing deeply with a slight rasp. Her eyes were fixed on him, waiting for a reaction. At first she hoped the doctor would be proud of her, but now she was beginning to doubt this was the case. She braced herself, ready for him to start yelling at her and throw her out of the house for good. Instead he just stood there, finally coming back down to earth to ask her:

'Did…did YOU do this?!'

Maria nodded nervously, not knowing what to think of the Doctor's question.

' He.. he's alive… I was sure he wouldn't stand a chance so I wrapped him up ready to be disposed of, and you healed him? I admire your skills.'

Maria felt her cheeks turn read, she couldn't help looking at the doctor with admiration of her own, after all, she had never been complimented before in her life. The Doctor looked down at her, smiling sincerely.

'You see, I am terribly bad at disposing of bodies myself, and as my subjects often end up passing on it's a job I must take on, as I cannot keep bodies here. Say, I don't suppose you would like to me my assistant? Help me with my experiments? I could do with an extra pair of hands and of course clothes, food and other necessities will be provided for you..'

Maria briefly considered what these 'experiments' could be, but the thought was far outweighed by her longing for decent clothes, fine meals and above all a loving family, even if this consisted of the Doctor alone, even if his wife and daughter didn't like her, she still had him.

'Though she still refused to notice I was there, by her side…'


	2. Chapter 2 - Elizabeth

(Elissa is short for Elizabeth)

Elissa knew from the beginning she was bound to Maria. She was no longer living, yes but… she could change things. She had been alive once, she used to be homeless too, playing on the dirty streets as a child and spent a lot of time with Maria, until the day he took her. He told her there would be food, comfort, a family. He lied to her. He took her in, made her think he cared, then he took her into that awful room, and held her to the table. He heard the unmistakeable revving of a chainsaw and let out as loud a scream as her lungs could manage, but soon felt the blade as it tore through her chest. She had then in her last moment realised why the Doctor had always told her she had a good heart.

Once she had passed on she found herself as a spirit, wandering the streets where she once played. She was wearing a long white gown, almost like a doll's. Elissa loved it so, it reminded her of the day when she was merely 2, a year before her parents' death, and they took her into town. There was a beautiful little store in the town that had the most beautiful dolls, sitting still in the window with their long ball gowns and dainty bodies. Elissa had always wanted to look like them, but never thought her wish would come true so soon…

She looked around the street where she hovered, and soon found Maria, sitting on the floor not too far away. She sat down next to her, and watched as she begged for food. Elissa could have helped her, stolen food for her from the market, if she was a different person that is. Even after death she could never bring herself to be mean to anybody, she didn't even seek revenge on her killer, never mind commit a crime. She simply watched Maria, sat alongside her, making sure she was okay, and that when she did starve wouldn't die alone. Days passed as she sat by her, she couldn't speak or contact Maria, to make her aware she was there, with her being a spirit and all, but she could still be with her, and that was good enough for Elissa.

Then he came. She was with Maria as always, sitting watching her beg, being with her like she always was. Then a tall figure approached, standing over them, casting his long shadow across the street. He looked down like he had done so before, just this time his gaze was turned to Maria. Elissa wanted to scream and pull Maria away from him, she knew what he had in store. She fought the urge, she must let things happen for a reason. Maria would surely starve if she were to stay on the streets, it was a matter of days now. She had to go, and so did Elissa. Elissa made a promise there and then that she would always protect Maria, and wouldn't let her have the same fate as she met herself.

She followed Maria and the Doctor to his home, and watched as he told Maria to stay in one of those awful cells, and as he carelessly threw the body in his hands onto the floor. She knew of Maria's skills, her ability to heal wounds. Maria had always longed to be a nurse, but deep down they both knew her dream would never come true. Elissa watched as Maria's curiosity overcame her and she pulled the cloth away with a gasp. Then as she began frantically tearing at the linen to create bandages, and finally as she sat curled up against the wall in tears, mourning the man and thinking herself a failure. Elissa couldn't bear to see Maria so distraught, and so she had to do something. Like Maria, Elissa also had skills, she had been able to heal too, except she could beat death itself. She hovered over to where the dead man lay, and put her hand over his chest, where Maria had placed hers just a few minutes ago. She concentrated hard, trying to bring back the man's life. Her hand began to glow, and she heard Maria scramble over to the body, an amazed smile upon her pale face.

She heard the Doctor coming. His footsteps got closer and closer until I strode into the room, unlocked the cell and stood there, fixed on Maria and the body in the corner. Elissa flinched, at first she had thought he was looking at her, that he could see her and recognised her. Then again, she though, he'd probably preformed many more 'experiments' since her, so he may not recognise her, if he can see her at all, that is. Her thoughts were interrupted when he began to speak:

'Did…did YOU do this?!' He said.

Elissa watched as a terror-stricken Maria nodded frantically.

' He.. he's alive… I was sure he wouldn't stand a chance so I wrapped him up ready to be disposed of, and you healed him? I admire your skills.' The doctor said with a faint smile, probably because he saw how scared Maria looked. Elissa saw Maria's cheeks fade to a bright pink, she was blushing. Elissa couldn't help but smile.

'You see, I am terribly bad at disposing of bodies myself, and as my subjects often end up passing on it's a job I must take on, as I cannot keep bodies here. Say, I don't suppose you would like to me my assistant? Help me with my experiments? I could do with an extra pair of hands and of course clothes, food and other necessities will be provided for you..'

There was a brief pause before Maria agreed, Elissa knew that Maria had forgotten about her. After all it had been many years since she had passed away. Even so, Elissa felt happy for Maria, maybe she won't share the same fate after all…


	3. Chapter 3 - Maria

'I was by her side, day and night, but I saw when I wasn't wanted. I knew what was going on, but I didn't tell anyone, I could have but I didn't.'

Maria had been working for Alfred for a year now. She now knew why he truly kept her alive. She was busy at work, getting rid of the remains of his most recent work. Over the past few weeks Alfred had been worried about his wife, Monika, who had been suffering from illness. Maria placed the blonde-haired doll on the floor while she scrubbed as much of the remaining blood off the work table as she could. As she worked she heard the door to the basement open and then close, as if whoever entered didn't want to be heard. She knew almost instantly it was Alfred, or 'Doctor' as he preferred to be called where work was concerned, which she guessed included the cleaning up as well. Maria turned to face Alfred, who was now standing behind her. He pulled her in towards him. She hugged him like she always did. She knew it was wrong, after all he was married, and had a daughter, just… it wasn't her…it was him.

Maria never understood why Alfred had liked her so, or why he would do such a thing to his wife. It was true a divorce was unthinkable in this age but even so Maria felt it was still wrong. She loved Alfred too, so it wasn't like he was acting in such a way in order to gain something, he loved her truly, just… he loved Monika too. Maria always wanted to resist him, just until Monika passed away, it would be acceptable then. It wouldn't be long now anyway, her illness was incurable at this stage. Monika refused to let Maria treat her, Alfred had always deemed her jealous of Maria, but Maria wasn't too sure about that. Monika was suspicious, and Maria knew it.

It wasn't that Maria wanted to anger Monika, or get her to leave Alfred, it was that she feared for her life. She was sure that if she told Alfred her dilemma, and therefore stopped him doing these things to her, that he would have her on that table straight away, and she would be a doll within a matter of days. Maria pulled away from Alfred for a moment, and looked him in the eye. She knew he took this as an invitation to give her something to do and for her to go and do so.

'Maria..' He always spoke to her with a much softer voice than he used for his wife, though she wasn't sure why, 'take that doll and seat her on the third shelf of the doll room, please.' They exchanged a friendly smile before Maria turned to pick up the doll.

The doll room always made Maria feel uneasy. All of those eyes watching her, staring her down, angry at her for helping him turn them into such beings. The walked over to the third shelf, and carefully sat the doll down in the space. She kissed the doll on the forehead, like she always did. She knew these weren't dolls, they were humans, dead humans. She did it as a sign of respect… and regret. They didn't deserve to die.

As she tuned to exit the room, she caught sight of the beautiful golden haired doll that always sat on the large red armchair at the back of the room. It was glowing. Fear stuc Maria as she watched the doll slowly raise it's left arm, _her_ left arm.


	4. Chapter 4 - Elizabeth

Elissa had been keeping Maria safe for a year or so now, though it never did entail much. The Doctor pretty much did her job for her. She had seen things that she had rather not, if she had had the choice. Her soul was bound to Maria's, and so it wasn't as if she could just leave the room whenever these moments took place. She could turn away but then she would have that jolt of fear whenever he pushed Maria onto the table. She didn't like leaving Maria with him, even if it meant simply turning her back and giving them some privacy. She couldn't trust the Doctor, especially as she knew just how unpredictable he could be…

Elissa followed Maria into the doll room. She looked at all the dolls sitting in their flowing frocks. Her eyes fell upon the large red and gold armchair which stood in pride of place and the back of the room, in the centre opposite the walkway separating the left shelves from the right shelves. She gasped as she saw the majestic doll which sat on this chair, the golden haired doll wore a long white dress and a lacy collar, much like her own. Elissa's eyes grew wide, she knew who this doll was. It was her. She knew it was, the heart shaped scar was visible where the top of the dress ended, a pink curve engraved in the skin. Elissa crept up to the doll with caution… what exactly did he do to her after she had died? She pulled back the top of the dress with her dainty fingers, revealing the heart-shaped scar he'd left in her chest. Her fingers brushed the pale skin of the doll and she felt a strange feeling, almost…painful. She closed her eyes as all the events leading up to her death flashed before her.

It took her a while before she dared open her eyes. Stiff clouds of red stuffing surrounded her, falling to the floor as she felt the feeling return to her. She was…alive? Her eyes darted around the room in search of Maria, who appeared to be looking at her in the strangest way, and slowly backing out of the room. Elissa raised her hand to stop her, and Maria froze in fear.

Elissa forced herself off the chair in which she sat, her joints stiff with not having moved many years. She walked slowly towards Maria, until she stood just a metre or so away, and spoke.

'Maria, c..can you…hear me?'

Maria nodded, shaking with fear.

'Do you know who I am? Can you recognise me? Tell me you do, please!'

Maria shook her head.

'You don't?' Elissa's eyes began to fill with tears, how could her best friend, the girl she had been next to all her life, hardly know who she was? If Elissa had a heart, it would have been broken.

' Are you sure? My name is Elizabeth, remember? We used to play together on the streets when we were young. I used to sit by you and help us get food, do you not remember? You used to think my name was Elissa, because you hated the 'beth' part, remember? You were so funny!' Elissa forced a teary smile to show on her face. She watched Maria, searching her eyes for a reaction, anything that would tell her she knew who she was. After a while Maria's eyes began to fill with tears too, and she ran towards Elissa and hugged her. Elissa hugged her back. At least now Maria knew she wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5 - Alfred

Alfred had many regrets. So many in fact that it was near impossible to list them all. Although there was one regret which haunted him more than all the rest. It had been on his mind ever since he did it. He took her in, he fed her, he loved her like his own. She was the most beautiful girl, her golden locks tumbled down from her head in delicate waves, and her lilac eyes were big and beautiful - he likened her to a princess. Alfred had always imagined the girl in a flowing white gown, to be exact the one belonging to his wife, Monika. He had thought her far too pretty to experiment on, that such a girl must be looked after. Alfred kept her in the basement for years, he fed her, provided her with a place to sleep and even bought her her own little set of toys. He looked after her as if she were his own daughter. Deep down the only reason why he had never let her out from the basement was because of his family. He couldn't bare Aya thinking he'd replaced her, and hadn't fancied listening to Monika's accusations that he had replaced his own daughter either, so he kept Elizabeth in the basement.

Time moved on, and Elizabeth grew up into a beautiful young girl. Alfred's love for her changed from that of a family member to that of a lover. He admired Elizabeth's long hair each day. It was far too long for her to comb all of it herself, even at 15. She still thought Alfred loved her as a father, she was totally oblivious to him. Alfred knew she had skills, much like Maria's now, he thought, just stronger. He knew she had some sort of healing power, and so he offered her the role of his assistant. Elizabeth agreed to help him. Many times had he tried to show her how much he loved her, but Elizabeth would always reject him. She would explain that it would be disrespectful to Monika, and Aya, whom she loved dearly. She simply couldn't bring herself to, Alfred knew that, but he wouldn't leave her be. Whenever she rejected him it made him turn increasingly cold towards her…

Alfred had tried on last time to bring Elizabeth around. She told him no and he lost all control. He remembered he felt himself push her onto the table and clamp her down to its surface. He remembered grasping his chainsaw, muttering those words before he let it rip through her chest.

Alfred held the pendant he always wore. He had filled it with her blood after realising what he had done. He locket the blood away inside the pendant and promised himself he'd never take it off for as long as he lived. He remembered the weeks, months, years even which he had spent sitting on the floor in the lab, mourning her death, hating himself for what he had done. Even now he didn't forgive himself. He had sat Elizabeth's doll on the chair he had saved specially for his daughter Aya. He dressed Elizabeth in the white gown and matching lace collar he had always imagined her in.

When he came back to reality, Alfred found himself sitting on the floor, the locket clenched in his hand. He was crying again. He hoped now he had Maria that she would make him a better person. He loved her with all his heart. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were beyond compare, even to Elizabeth's, and her thick brown waves fell perfectly just past her shoulders. Maria loved him too, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him told him this.

Just then the door creaked open, and in stepped Maria. Alfred leapt up immediately.  
He wasn't going to let her see him like this. Maria walked up to him, looking him right in the eye. She too looked like she had been crying, but he couldn't think why. He knew she could tell he had been crying too, she had that look in her eye. In fact, she looked worried for him. Just then she hugged him, clearly trying to comfort him, or at least trying to find out why he was like this. He hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head. She pulled away and smiled slightly. The sound of footsteps could be heard from the basement steps. Alfred began to panic. The last thing he wanted was for Monika to walk in and find him and Maria. He tried to leave the room but Maria grabbed him by his lab coat and held him almost like a hostage in the lab. He watched as a dainty girl of around Maria's age stepped into the room in her white heels, her golden curls catching her up and settling around her. Alfred was taken aback…was that…Elizabeth?


	6. Chapter 6 - Maria

Maria began to back out of the room. She didn't like this at all. What if this doll were to attack her, Alfred knew how to kill these things if they came alive, not her. She could throw knives, yes. Alfred had taught her how to do so, if she was ever in danger. But what if these dolls were immortal? The doll stood up from the chair and walked towards her. Maria froze in fear, unable to move. The doll stopped about a metre away from her, and after a moments' pause began to speak to her.

'Maria, c…can you hear me?' the doll asked her. Maria hastily told her yes, thinking that if she took too long she'd be dead.

'Do you know who I am? Can you recognise me? Tell me you do, please!'

The doll pleaded with her. Her soft, quiet voice sounded familiar to Maria, just… she couldn't who it was, it must have been someone from many years ago else there was no doubt she'd know straight away who the voice belonged to. After all, she hadn't met many people, only Alfred, Monika, Aya and possibly a few more. She knew some of the dolls too, but… they were dead now…surely they couldn't _speak_ to her? Maria shook her head in reply.

'You don't?' Maria watched as the doll's lilac eyes began to fill with tears. Maria suddenly felt bad, the girl clearly knew her.

' Are you sure? My name is Elizabeth, remember? We used to play together on the streets when we were young. I used to sit by you and help us get food, do you not remember? You used to think my name was Elissa, because you hated the 'beth' part, remember? You were so funny!' The girl seemed to force a friendly smile on her face. Maria thought for a minute, searching her mind for the name that matched that smile. Then it hit her. The girl, Elissa, her best friend. Maria remembered the days they spent playing on the streets, the happiness, the day that tall figure took her away…when she never came back… Maria hated to think what had happened to Elissa after he took her. In fact, she hated to think what would happen to herself now he'd took_ her. _Maria began to cry, rand towards the girl and hugged her tight, like one would a long lost friend.

'What did he do to you?' Maria muttered in her ear.

Elissa pulled away from Maria and pulled down the top of her dress slightly, revealing the pink scar he'd left in her chest.

'The doctor always told me I had a good heart in me' Elissa whispered, looking to the floor.

Maria urged her to tell her all that had happened since they were separated. As Elissa told her story, Maria couldn't help admiring Elizabeth's strength. She told every event without shedding a tear, it was almost as if she'd relived it so many times now that it no longer affected her. It was almost as if she were heartless.

Maria told Elissa to wait behind the door of the lab, and walked in to meet Alfred curled up on the floor. He had a gold pendant clenched in his fist…was he…crying? Maria took another step into the room, her heel making a deliberate tap on the stone floor to make him notice her standing there. Alfred glanced at her foot and suddenly leapt up off the floor, standing bolt upright. Maria knew when he wasn't alright. He'd always react in such a way so she wouldn't think him weak, but she knew him too well now to fall for his acting. Maria walked up to the Doctor and looked him in the eye. She could tell he'd been crying. She hugged him, knowing he always felt better knowing someone was there. He hugged her back until Elizabeth's footsteps became audible from the lab. Maria could tell by the way Alfred flinched and tried to hastily leave the room that he thought it was Monika. Maria grabbed him by his white lab coat so he was unable to escape. She held him there in the middle of the room while Elizabeth entered. Elizabeth stood just inside the lab, a forlorn expression on her face. She was almost emotionless. Maria searched Alfred's eyes for a reaction, he looked as if he was going to cry again. Maria let go of his coat and he strode towards Elissa. He was fairly tall so when he walked quickly it was almost running. Maria watched as Alfred hugged Elizabeth, it was so strange… didn't he…_kill_ her?


	7. Chapter 7 - Elizabeth

Elizabeth hugged Alfred. She didn't really know why, after all he was the man who slaughtered her. He took her heart, she shouldn't forgive him. She shouldn't but she did. Alfred whispered in her ear, he said she could still be his assistant if she wished, he told her how sorry he truly was, but she interrupted him there and then. She told him she forgave him, that it was all in the past, years in the past. It wasn't worth fighting for anymore.

Alfred made his way over to his table and shelves. He kept any doll parts he had up on the shelves, and jars of eyes, ears and other small things that were preserved on the table. He picked up a large, dusty jar. It looked like it hadn't been touched, never mind handled, for years. He held it close to him so as not to drop it, and walked towards Elizabeth. Inside the jar was a heart, Elizabeth could see from Alfred's mournful expression that it was _her_ heart. She looked at him, not knowing what to think until he finally spoke.

'Elizabeth, before I did what I did to you I told you I loved you. I lost control when you refused and said that if you wouldn't give me your heart I will take it from you myself. I shouldn't have, I knew that from the minute I held it in my hand. You had a good heart, a heart of pure gold. Now I cannot return such a heart to you. It's been far too long now for this fragile thing to work properly. It's no longer part of you, and is no longer golden. After your death I bought twin pendants, made of pure gold, and filled them with droplets of your blood. I wore one from the second the drops were enclosed in it, and swore I'd never take it off. The other I saved for you, it was for your doll to wear, but… it was taken.'

Elizabeth smiled. He cared about her, it was merely his temper that got in the way, else she'd still be on her first life, and she'd still have her heart of gold.

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth didn't see much of Alfred. He spent most days in the lab with Maria, working and 'working'. Elizabeth didn't mind Maria spending time with Alfred, though. She thought it sweet really. Elizabeth enjoyed spending time with Aya again. It helped her forget the events of the past few years. It made her feel like her death never even happened. She spent a few hours a day with Monika too, making it her duty to nurse her back to health. The thing was, Elizabeth didn't need medicine to do this. She was alive again now indeed, but she was still dead. She could do things no living human could. Her mere words were able to take effect on Moinka, and it was only a fortnight or so before she was healthy again, and able to get up and walk around.

Elizabeth spent most of her time, however, with Aya, Alfred and Monika's 11 year old daughter. She would sit on an evening and read to Aya, before putting her to bed and stood in for Monika at the time when she wasn't well. Elizabeth loved being part of their family, though it was a shame Alfred didn't want to be included in it. Elizabeth finished the final page of the book and kissed Aya goodnight, like she always did. She sat up again to find the girl staring at her chest. She looked down to find her dress had slipped down ever so slightly to reveal a tiny patch of the pink scar.

'Lissy…' Aya began.

'Oh, it's nothing Aya. ' Elizabeth said, covering the scar up quickly.

'Did father do that to you?' Aya said, staring up at her with her big blue eyes.

'Yes, but…it was an accident. He slipped and…'

'I know what he does to people, Lissy. I'm afraid he might hurt mom too. And I know Maria helps him. I don't like her Lissy, I really don't. It's just…father loves her.'

Elizabeth tried to blink back her tears and assured Aya she would be alright. She told her how much better Monika was and that she had treated her and made her better. Although deep down Elizabeth wasn't sure what Alfred had in store for Monika, or Aya, and she had a feeling she'd be right in the thick of it, whatever it was.


End file.
